What the Hell?
by death by idiots
Summary: Syaoran and Eriol are shipped to Japan.As Syaoran's mother, Yelan, hatches a plan for Syaoran to fall in love.Then he meets Sakura Kinomoto and her best friend,Tomoyo Daidouji where their life starts getting whacked out.SxS,ExT
1. In which they move with an insane Eriol

**Chapter1: In which they move with an insane Eriol on the loose.**

"NOO! You cant do this to me! I'm your son! If I move to Japan I'll DIE! How could you!" 15-year old Syaoran wailed as he heard the news that he was going to Japan to study. "Oh Meilin, love of my life, the reason my heart beats, will you-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Aww, damn." He said as he pouted. Yelan looked on amusedly as she observed the exchange between them. She laughed to herself inwardly and thought how childish her son acted.

"Well…Eriol is also going to Japan to study, and he's going to go to the same school as you…"she said deliberately and slowly. " I'm going over to the Hiirigizawa Mansion now." Syaoran said and strutted out. Meilin walked along beside him.When they reached the Hiirigizawa Mansion, he didn't even bother to knock. He just went straight in.

"ERIOL! WHERE ARE YOU!" He yelled as he walked into Eriol's room. " Did you know that we are going to Japan to study?The both of us!Think of all the wonderful pranks we could do there…" he trailed off,a starry-eyed expression on his face.(AN:Can you imagine that?)Meilin snickered.

" Gee, and SOMEONE was sooo upset to know that he was going to Japan just now,I thought he was going into depression just then." Meilin said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Syaoran chose to ignore her comment. "Errrm…Eriol? Are you even listening to me? I said we are going TO JAPAN!HELLO?" he sighed, and looked at what Eriol was watching. Then, he noticed that there were dozens of packets of Kleenex lying around.

"Eriol? Why is there so much Kleenex around you?" Syaoran said as he looked at Eriol strangely. " This movie is so SAD!" he exclaimed, blowing his nose with a tissue. Syaoran only looked at him with a look that clearly implied that he was insane.

"Have you gone stark mad? This is a COMEDY FILM for God's sake!" Syaoran shouted. "But it's SO SAD!" Eriol cried blowing his nose again. Meilin and Syaoran started cracking up and Meilin said, deadpan, "You seriously need to go for therapy."


	2. In which the teacher gets pranked on

**What the Hell?**

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Though I wish I did… (drifts off to la-la land)

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed

_BlueMeteorGirl_

_1-2-3-sakura-3-2-1 _

_dbzgtfan2004_

_anime flower_

_the cherry tree_

_x0kAwAiix0_

**Chapter 2:In which the Teacher gets pranked on the first day of school.**

At Sakura's house

"Kaijuu! If you don't finish eating earlier you'll be late for school and I wont bother to take you to school!" Touya yelled as 15-year-old Sakura hurriedly ate her food. As she swallowed her last mouthful, she screamed, "I am NOT a KAIJUU!" and stepped on Touya's foot accidentally on purpose (A/N:Hehe, I do that a lot).Touya moaned in pain but still managed to smirk and say, "I think you should lose some weight kaijuu." Sakura got so frustrated she stomped her foot on the ground and ran out the door to get her bicycle to ride to school.

When she reached school, her amethyst eyed best friend Tomoyo Daidouji spotted her and ran over to her. "I heard that there are two new students coming from Hong Kong today." '_I wonder who they are…' _Sakura thought to herself.

In class

"Class, theseare our new students from Hong Kong and they are Li Syaoran and Eriol Hiirigizawa. Sakura would you like to show them around the school? After all, they are our new students and they probably don't know their way around our school." said Miss Hito. Sakura snorted, and asked,

"Must I?"

"Miss Kinomoto, this is not a request, this is an ORDER! How dare you speak back at me?"

"Sorry Miss Hito." Sakura replied. Then, Tomoyo requested to join her showing the NEW STUDENTS around. Miss Hito sighed, the two of them never did anything alone. Then, she sank into her chair where it felt soft and fluffy. She smelt a certain foul odour emitting from her seat and she jumped up. The students too smelt it and thought Miss Hito had farted. They started giggling and laughing.

Miss Hito was utterly embarrassed. Tints of pink appeared on her cheeks. "Which one of you did this?" she demanded. When no one replied, she inspected the fluffy thing and saw at the back, '_Property of Eriol.H'_ She was fuming with anger and steam was practically coming out from her ears. She went off to complain to the principal of the school, Mr Ita. When she came back, she saw what was written on the white board and it said

'_Miss Hito is an old fart, _

_Miss Hito is an old tart._

_Miss Hito will end up _

_An Old spinster left all alone_

_With her cats and dogs and _

_No one.'_

_Signed Li Syaoran and Eriol Hiirigizawa _

"Mr Hiirigizawa, Mr Li, go to the principal's office NOW!" she shrieked. They shrugged and just before Syaoran stepped out, he went to Sakura and said, "Would you like a scarf?" and before she could reply, he took out something, and put it on her hands. It was a DEAD LIZARD! Sakura screamed and thought in her mind '_Though he did that prank on Miss Hito, he tricked me! I HATE LI SYAORAN! I WILL pay him back. Just you wait Li Syaoran, just you wait.' _Then she smirked and Tomoyo seeing this, went up to her and said,

" Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just fine. Except for the fact that I HATE LI SYAORAN! HE is a bloody PRAT!" she replied in a pissed voice. Tomoyo shrugged, and said, " Let's go for ice-cream, since it's break time anyways."

"Fine with me." Sakura said.

Good, no? Please R and R. Oh and I've just had one of my major exams today. One month more to the all-important exam…sigh might not update that much… Review please.


	3. In which they realize the principal

**What the Hell?**

Disclaimer: I still don't own CCS…its depressing…

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers (including of course my fellow sadists)

_MagicianCyborg_

_anime flower_

_baby sadist( I never thought you'd read it, really)_

_Saddist 2_

**Chapter 3: In which they realize the principal is crackling mad and Sakura gets her revenge…**

#$&At the principal's office&$#

"Mr Hiirigizawa and Mr Li, as the principal, I understand that you both are new pupils and that people have to let out their frustration sometimes. I also know that as new students, you probably do not know the school rules, of which one of them clearly states that pupils are NOT to prank teachers no matter what the cost. However, as new students, I will excuse you from your cough crime so there will be no punishment at all." Said the principal, Mr Ita to Syaoran and Eriol. They stared at him in bewilderment until Syaoran blurted out, "Really?" To which Mr Ita replied,

"Yes, after all when I was your age I did something like this too." And he smiled and started humming. If you could hear him, you would probably hear something along the lines of '_When I was seventeen…'_ Sitting there, Syaoran and Eriol were starting to get freaked out. So Eriol said,

"Can we go now?" and Mr Ita replied, "Run along now children. Remember, don't prank the teachers!" And Syaoran and Eriol mumbled a 'Yes' and left.

"That guy is plain creepy. How did he become a principal anyway?" Syaoran asked Eriol as soon as the principal's office was out of sight. "Trust me, this is the one time I have no idea. Let's go to the ice cream parlor." Eriol shrugged and said. Syaoran agreed, so they made their way there.

#$&Ice Cream Parlor&$#

"What would you like, Miss?" asked the cashier/waiter.(A/N: Well, I can't really remember the actual name thingy but I was told the person was a cashier.) "Two strawberry ice-creams please." said Sakura to the cashier/waiter. Then she spotted Tomoyo at a seat not too far away. She took the two ice creams and went over after much difficulty as the parlor was EXTREMELY packed that day. They started chatting and eating their ice cream till suddenly, Sakura spotted two familiar faces coming in to the parlor. She smirked and whispered to Tomoyo, "I see Li and Hiirigizawa coming in. Hide me for a while, I need to do something." Tomoyo nodded and she ransacked her bag until she found a piece of A4 paper. ' _This is Perfect.' _She thought to herself.

She scribbled something onto it and as she saw Syaoran walking towards the cashier/waiter, she squeezed her way through, and using a scotch tape, she pasted the piece of paper on Syaoran's back all the while trying not to let him know it was her. He didn't realize it as he thought that someone had knocked into him. After all, there was the possibility. '_Thank God this place is totally packed, he'll never find out. Maybe later anyway. Ah well, its up to himself and his buddy there to find out on their own!'_ Sakura thought as she sauntered back to her seat. As a look of triumph and satisfaction was on her face, Tomoyo asked her curiously, "What happened just now?" Sakura would not say anything else except, "Oh you'll see, you'll see." And they walked out of the parlor after finishing their ice cream.

#$&In class&$#

'_Thank God we made it in time for the bell._' Thought Syaoran as he and Eriol walked off to their respective seats. Then, the whole class burst into guffaws of laughter. He looked around confused, and then he saw Eriol trying hard to stop snickering. Then a girl sitting behind him said, "Excuse me, there's a piece of paper at the back of your shirt." He said a rushed "Thanks," and peeled off the piece of paper. On the piece of paper, he saw a turtle with wings, some wording which said, "Kiss my bootylicious ass!" and some other wording which contained of mainly, " I'm a poof!", "I'm a homosexual and proud of it!", "I think I'm gay, wait I KNOW I'm gay!" and certain other things that implied the same thing.(A/N: No offence to those who ARE homosexual or like to read slash.:))

He looked around the class crossly, hoping to find the culprit. Then he saw her. Sitting there ever so innocently, acting as if nothing had happened. Who was she again? Ah, he remembered. The girl whom he had handed the dead lizard and she screamed so loudly. Kuso! How could he have not noticed? What was her name again? Oh right. Sakura Kinomoto. He had accidentally seen her profile in the principal's office. He walked over to her and screamed, "You'll pay for this!"

"What did I do?" Sakura said, in a fakely bewildered voice.

"Cut the innocent act! You did this ON PURPOSE didn't you? You pasted the piece of paper on my back!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Fine! So what if I did?" she said standing up, and folding her arms, smirking triumphantly at him. "You humiliated me in front of the whole class!" He yelled.

"Well sorry, but you were the one that did the dead lizard stunt first! This was just payback!" Sakura yelled in return.

"This is war!" Syaoran said through gritted teeth. And Sakura replied, "Fine by me!" and sat on her chair with a "Thump!" Syaoran too went back to his seat. And their best friends both looked on amusingly at their oh so immature behavior. They sighed, and decided to do nothing. Then, the teacher for that certain subject came in, and said, "Class, settle down now. We shall start our lesson now."

* * *

How? Good or bad? R and R please! Flames are also accepted. I shall use them to roast my marshmallows. Haven't roasted marshmallows in a long time…yum…Review please! 

Kuso - Damn


	4. In which the highly anticipated war

**What the Hell?**

Disclaimer: Don't remind me. I KNOW CCS does not belong to me… (bursts in tears) Oops, getting off the point.

A/N: Thanks to my faithful reviewers (and my school friend). You rock my socks!

_bloodied moon _(_so what's it gonna be? Fruits Basket? CCS? Inuyasha? Tell me!)_

_the cherry tree_

_anime flower_

**Chapter 4: In which the highly anticipated war of the worlds has finally begun…**

#$&On the way home&$#

"Did you see the look on his face when he saw the piece of paper? His face looked at contorted and twisted with horror!" Sakura exclaimed as soon as she and Tomoyo were out of the school gates. Tomoyo giggled, it was indeed a hilarious sight to see. As they turned round the corner, Tomoyo and Sakura went their separate ways after bidding each other goodbye. Sakura whistled to herself as she relieved the glorious memory of the 'paper pasting incident' over and over again. The whole school had known by now. As such, she knew that Syaoran would be planning his revenge soon. After all, her instincts were never wrong. When she was about to go into her house, she saw that the vacant house next door had removed its 'FOR SALE' sign.

"I wonder who the buyers are…hope they're nice people!" she thought to herself and walked into her house. Her older brother, Touya, was already home. "Eh, kaijuu, you just realized the house over there," at this he pointed to the once vacant house next door, "has been sold out? You ARE slow. Anyway, I heard that the buyers were two teenage boys around YOUR age and they go to the same school. If they dare TOUCH you, let me know. I'll beat them to a pulp." Sakura got a sick feeling in her stomach. She had a feeling this was not her good day. She gulped and said, "Are their names Li Syaoran and Eriol Hiirigizawa?"

"I think it was something like that. Why? Has the guy touched you already? I'll beat him up for you, don't worry."

"No, it's just that they're in my class…" Sakura trailed off, not knowing what else to say. In a way, she wanted Touya to beat Li up, but the Hiirigizawa guy had done nothing to her and would get beaten up for nothing so she decided not to continue. "Oh, so nothing happened," Touya said and heaved a sigh of relief, "And tonight I'm cooking." Sakura nodded and went upstairs to do her homework. As soon as she was upstairs, she dialed the Daidouji residence and waited impatiently for Tomoyo to answer. She looked downstairs through the window and saw that Li and Hiirigizawa had indeed moved to the house next door.

"Hello? This is the Daidouji residence. Tomoyo speaking. Who is this on the line?"

"This is Sakura. You know the vacant house next door? It's just been sold out! And you'll never guess who bought it! It's Li Syaoran and Eriol Hiirigizawa!"

"Really? Oh my god, I'll go over your house right now."

"Okay."

Click! The phone was put down by both girls. Not too long after, Tomoyo was already at the front door of Sakura's house. As she was about to ring the doorbell, Eriol saw her and waved at her. He walked over to her and said,

"Hi, you're my classmate right? I remember you from school. Your name is Tomoyo Daidouji isn't it?"

"Yes, Hiirigizawa-kun, what brings you here?"

"Oh, I've just bought a house here. Please call me Eriol. And what brings a pretty lady such as you here?"

'_So what Sakura said IS true.'_ Tomoyo thought to herself before answering, "Oh, I've just come to visit Sakura at her house." '_Oh no! Now I've really done it! Sakura will be so mad at me for telling HIM where she lives, guess it's too late for this now. I should have thought carefully before saying this!'_ she thought anxiously to herself.

"Now, it's such a hot day isn't it? How about I give you this hat? It can shade you from the sun,"

"Arigato, Hiirigizawa---Eriol-kun," Tomoyo said as she took the hat from his hands. It was then that she realized that the hat she was holding had a beetle in it. "AHH!" she screamed and threw the hat. By then, Eriol had already run away. _'I'll get you for this. I should never have trusted you. I should have known from your best friend's behavior that you were the same.' _Tomoyo thought angrily to herself. She rang the doorbell of Sakura's house and when Sakura opened the door, she told Sakura about what had happened.

"What! How dare he do that to my best friend! Now I'll really have no regrets telling Touya that he and Li touched us or I could always use an excuse." Sakura yelled as soon as they were up in her bedroom. Tomoyo smirked and said, "Don't do that. I have a plan, it would be better if we carried it out instead," then she said quietly, hardly loud enough for Sakura to hear, "And I sort of told him that I came to visit you. Gomenasai Sakura." "Never mind Tomoyo, it really doesn't matter, they'll find out sooner or later anyway. Now what was that plan you mentioned just now?" Sakura said in what she hoped was a soothing voice. Tomoyo started talking in a hushed voice and they decided, yes, they were going to use the plan.

#$&At Syaoran and Eriol's house&$#

"So, the Kinomoto girl lives next door? Too bad we don't know where Daidouji lives or we could prank her too…ah well, this will have to do." Syaoran said to Eriol with a smirk. He was FINALLY going to get his payback!

#$&Next Morning in Sakura's House&$#

Sakura woke up to find something wriggling. '_What's that?'_ she thought to herself. She looked down, seeing a whole bunch of string on her right hand. It seemed as if her bed sheet had unraveled quite a bit while she was sleeping. She sighed, pushing the bunch of string away. Then, suddenly, a bucket of vomit green slime and mud fell on top of her. She let out a shrill scream, and just as she jumped out of bed, another bunch of string tripped her over, making her land face down on the floor. '_SYAORAN MUST have done THIS!' _she thought furiously to herself as she walked into the shower trying hard to get rid of all the slime and mud in her hair. Then, she smiled to herself, as she remembered that she too had prepared a present for him. Correction, him AND Hiirigizawa, with the help of Tomoyo.

#$&At Syaoran and Eriol's House&$#

Syaoran woke up to hear birds chirping outside his window. Ah yes, the Kinomoto girl must have gotten his oh so lovely present, judging from what he heard from his open window. He stretched his arms, sat up straight and tried to get down his bed. When he was trying to walk to the toilet (emphasis on TRYING), he found his feet could not leave the spot. '_Shit! Why can't my feet move?' _he thought to himself. He looked down at the floor, and saw that there was glue all over. '_Kuso! My feet are glued to the ground!' _he thought and decided to call for help. "ERIOL! Come here and help me! My feet are glued to the ground! I can't move!" he yelled to Eriol. He heard a yelp, and a few thump, coming from Eriol's room. "Don't tell me he was pranked too?" he groaned.

Eriol walked in looking frazzled. His hair was a mess, filled with twigs, he looked like he had just fallen off his bed a dozen times and there were drawings all over his face. "What happened to you?" he said, gesturing to Syaoran's feet. "There's glue on the floor, I can't move my feet. And what happened to you?"

"I woke up and saw that there were twigs all over my bed and on the floor. There were marbles on the floor and I kept slipping. When I was almost in the toilet, there was a whole lot of ice and water, making me slip and fall again. And when I was in the toilet, I saw my horribly drawn face and you called me here. Something makes me think that this has something to do with Daidouji and Kinomoto." he replied. As he walked over to Syaoran, trying to get the glue off Syaoran's feet. By then, the glue around Syaoran's feet had hardened and it was no longer sticky around that area. But, now Syaoran's feet was stuck in the hardened glue, which made it even harder to get his feet out. They sighed, and tried helping each other out. (A/N: I guess Tomoyo's the only lucky one here, not pranked at all. LOL)

#$&Later in class&$#

"And—" "Sorry, Miss Hito, that we're late, I mean. We can explain—" a flustered Eriol tried to tell Miss Hito but was cut of by her saying, "Oh? So you finally decided to grace us with you presence? Pray tell, why are the both of you late?" And Syaoran said bitterly, pointing at Sakura with a look of hatred, it's all HER fault and" staring pointedly at Tomoyo, "her fault too."

"Hey! Don't say you didn't do ANYTHING, okay? You put a bucket of slime and mud on top of my head!"

"That's not as bad as what you did! You glued my feet to the ground! Do you know how painful it is when my feet were stuck!"

"Oh, and washing the mud and slime out of my hair wasn't painful? I practically scrubbed my hair out!"

"What you did was worse!"

"No, YOURS was!"

"No, yours!"

"No, yours was!"

"No, yours!"

"Yours!"

"Yours!"

"Yours!"

"Yours!"

"Will the both of you stop quarreling? You two are SO immature!" said Tomoyo, sticking her tongue out. "And what you did wasn't immature?" Eriol questioned her. "That was payback, darling, only payback for the hat with the beetle." Said Tomoyo, with a rather dazzling smile. Eriol sighed, thinking to himself, '_And Syaoran and Meilin say I'm the one who's insane.'_

'_I see my plan is working well, very well indeed.'_ Yelan thought to herself as she smiled after receiving a call from a reliable source in Japan.

So how's this chapter? You didn't think that I forgot about Yelan's plan did you? I feel so heartbroken! Sobs sobs……Oh, and I realized that I had somehow sort of neglected Eriol and Tomoyo...so here's the make-up for it! I think that I'm gonna start the EriolxTomoyo romance before the SyaoranxSakura romance…Anyway, there's school tomorrow, can't really update that soon, unless I'm lucky and my mom allows me to use the computer. (Crosses my fingers and wishes for luck) Please R and R! Love you all!

Kuso – Damn

Arigato – Thank you

Gomenasai – I'm sorry!


	5. In which Eriol steals Tomoyo's camcorder

**What the Hell?**

Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did…

A/N: Thanks to my faithful reviewers and my cousin for reviewing! LOVE you all!

_1-2-3-sakura-3-2-1_

_anime flower_

_JEn_

_the cherry tree_

_Clauds (thanks for reviewing juz coz I asked you to comment)_

_ZOE101FREAK (the romance part will come out soon, don't worry…though Eriol and Tomoyo will probably get together first)_

**Chapter 5: In which Eriol steals Tomoyo's camcorder and strikes a deal with her…**

#$&In another class&$#

Miss Katte was re-reading the name list of the students as she sat at her desk. Then, she saw a few students walk in, of which two were quarreling rather heatedly and the other two seemingly very calm, but glaring daggers at each other when they thought Miss Katte wasn't looking. She observed them with interest as she decided to tweak the name list a LITTLE so that they would end up sitting near each other. So she went up to them and said, "Eriol Hiirigizawa and Li Syaoran, the two new students, am I right?" they nodded simultaneously and she continued, "According to this name list I have here, Li Syaoran will be sitting behind Sakura Kinomoto, and Eriol Hiirigizawa will be sitting next to Tomoyo Daidouji."

"WHAT? But that's IMPOSSIBLE! In our last class it wasn't even like that!" they burst out at the same time. "Well, this is MY class. I decide who sits where!" Miss Katte said, with her lips in a thin line.

"Gomen ne, Miss Katte," they said, barely above a whisper, and went to their respective seats. (A/N: Lol, I like the way it sounds.) Eriol and Tomoyo were still glaring daggers at each other, while it seemed like Syaoran and Sakura had given up quarreling.

'_Kuso! I'm stuck with this Kinomoto girl! And I thought my life couldn't get any worse!' _he thought to himself. Suddenly, an idea struck him. He opened his bag and searched everywhere till he found _the sacred object_. (A/N: HAH! And what would THAT be? DRUMROLL!) The _sacred object_ turned out to be **_bubble gum_**. So when he saw that Miss Katte was not looking their way anymore, he quickly unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth, and tried to chew it less obviously. He saw Kinomoto paying her utmost attention to Miss Katte's teachings. '_She's probably trying to ignore me anyway. It's doing well to my plan though.' _He thought to himself and smirked. After chewing on the piece of bubble gum for a while, he carefully stuck the bubble gum on one of Sakura's loose ends of her hair. No one saw him, which made him all the more satisfied and bursting with glee.

#$&Meanwhile…&$#

_Tap.Tap.Tap.Tap.Tap._

"Stop it Hiirigizawa! It's downright annoying and YOU know it!" Tomoyo hissed angrily at Eriol, who had been tapping his fingers for the past ten minutes, when Tomoyo very politely told him, _sotto voce_, to stop humming and clicking his pen. He smiled, a creepily innocent smile, and said, "What did I do?"

"You keep tapping your fingers against your desk!"

"So?"

"Can't you like, stop or something?"

"Why should I?"

"Cause you're sooo annoying! I can't concentrate at all! If I fail this class it'll be YOUR entire fault!"

"You have a choice as to listen to sensei Katte or not. You can't put all the blame on me. I can't help it if I'm so good looking that you can't help but stare!"

"…"

"What! You think you're good looking? Well maybe in your dreams! I will NEVER fall for your so-called charms I tell you, NEVER, you inept social MORON!" Tomoyo yelled in his ear.

"Ah…but I've got your camcorder now! If you want it back, meet me by the cherry blossom tree after school and I might return it to you." Eriol said and cackled maniacally as he hid the camcorder in a place Tomoyo would never realize it was in. Tomoyo sighed. She had another camcorder, but this particular one contained a LOT of important stuff inside… Kuso! How did he manage to get her camcorder? She always kept it in a safe place… She could only agree to meet him…

#$&Back to Syaoran and Sakura$&#

'_She still hasn't noticed…hmm… maybe I should somehow try to let her notice?' _Syaoran thought. He threw something across the table so that Sakura would think that he was throwing something at her. Just as he had guessed, Sakura turned around and caught sight of something light pink on a loose strand of her hair. She picked at it and tried to get it out, but it wouldn't budge. It was also a little sticky. Wait, was that SALIVA? _'Is this BUBBLEGUM?EWWWW! HOE! Li must've done this! Watashi kirai Li! Li wa baka!' _Sakura thought angrily to herself as she swore to get revenge. She devised a plan in her head and decided to carry it out the next day in the morning. She had Tomoyo to help her with the plan. '_Now how do I get this thing off my hair?'_ She glared furiously at Li while he just smiled innocently back. She was fuming so hard she almost screamed. Almost. '_Calm down, Sakura. You know you can do this. Just ignore him. This kind of person is not worth your time. He will get his just desserts tomorrow.'_ She thought to herself and smirked inwardly. (A/N: I don't really think we can do that actually.Hehehe…)

When the lesson ended, Sakura finally got the gum out of her hair. Then she crept up to Syaoran and said eerily, "You shall pay for this Li Syaoran. Do not forget this." Which made even HIM shudder and he couldn't even reply coherently. Then she tossed her head back and laughed in a dull, lifeless tone. And she walked away. Syaoran looked confusedly at her and shrugged. If she was going to exert payback on him, he might as well be prepared. It probably had not much originality anyway. It could even have been the same prank she did on him the last time. '_Ah, well. I'll see when the time comes.' _he thought as he walked off in the opposite direction.

#$&By the cherry tree after school&$#

"What do you want?" Tomoyo demanded as she walked over to where Eriol was standing. God, he was such an irritating prat and a bloody git! "Oh Tomoyo, you're finally here. You don't know how long I've waited—"

"Cut the talk. Just come straight to the point please." Tomoyo said curtly. Eriol nodded his head and said, "You know how your best friend Sakura Kinomoto and my best friend Li Syaoran keep fighting right? I think we shouldn't follow their childish ways. How about we strike a deal? If you don't prank me, I don't prank you. But of course, there is no guarantee that I won't prank you. It just means that we have an alliance. An alliance to unite our best friends so that they will get together and get married and have twenty thousand kids…" at this he trailed off. Tomoyo who had only been half-listening had her eyes wide open now. "What? Really?" she practically screamed. She was THAT excited. Eriol nodded, and Tomoyo did a happy dance around the tree.

"I agree then. Now can I have my camcorder back?" he handed her her camcorder, bid her farewell and walked away. Tomoyo had starry stars in her eyes. Ah, how wonderful to play matchmaker to Sakura!

"Where were you?" Sakura asked Tomoyo, as she saw Tomoyo rushing out of the school gates her hair a little disheveled and face slightly flushed. "I was in the toilet, Sakura. Gomen ne, I made you wait so long." She said in a hurry. Sakura smiled brightly and answered, "Never mind Tomoyo. Oh, and you took a picture of Syaoran on your camcorder right?" Tomoyo nodded cheerfully, and they went off to Sakura's house.

#$&At Sakura's House&$#

"So…you say you want to modify this picture on the computer? Sure! No problem!" Tomoyo said with a wide smile and modified the picture until it was exactly what Sakura had told her to modify it like. The outcome was hilarious! They ended up laughing uncontrollably on the floor, rolling about in fits of laughter. Syaoran looked like he was a transsexual and it was definitely NOT in a good way. He had long frizzy hair. And when I say long, I mean REALLY long. It was up to his knees. He was flipping his hair in the hallway, while other students passed by. He had on a tight little shirt. It was really LITTLE. It was tied up in a knot on the side. Then he was wearing a skirt which showed his butt, where he wore a neon pink g-string. There was a sign on his back saying 'kick me'.

Oh Syaoran was DEFINITELY in for it. And he'd NEVER guess what.

#$&A few days later at school&$#

Syaoran was walking to school talking mindlessly with Eriol. He thought, "_Kinomoto probably forgot about the prank. Hah! And she said she wanted to prank me! Geez, so all the safety precautions were for nothing.'_ "Hey Syaoran? You're spacing out on me again," "Oh Gomen Eriol, I was thinking about how Kinomoto hasn't made her move yet. I think she forgot. Hopefully she did, but even if she didn't, there's nothing much she can do to me anyway," and we walked in the school gates.

Syaoran walked to his locker, just like he always did, but this time it wouldn't budge. He ended up kicking it until it opened and a whole bunch of pictures of him in scary costumes. He stared at them, open-eyed with a mixture of shock and horror. He made the mistake of accidentally kicking his locker again, and a pot of honey landed on him. Eriol picked up a picture of Syaoran and burst out laughing. He wouldn't stop teasing Syaoran all the way to class. Syaoran could not believe his luck.

First that, now this. Another bunch of pictures were plastered all over the classroom, covering almost all the empty spaces. Kuso! I should not have even bothered to come today… And the rest of the day he was teased about the pictures by everyone. But the worst thing was the smug look Kinomoto had on her face when he was humiliated. She had walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "I told you I'd have payback." After which, she smirked and sauntered off to Tomoyo. Darn it! She was going to pay now! How dare she humiliate him in front of the school?

Hey people! Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I got back my results, blablabla, and I didn't have time to update. How's this chapter? This is probably the last or second last time I'm updating in a month or so. Coz the next exam is a major exam which will decide which school I'm gonna be spending in for the next 4 years. Please R and R! Love ya folks!

Kuso-Damn

Gomen ne/Gomen-Sorry

Sensei-Teacher

Watashi Kirai Li-I hate Li!

Li wa Baka-Li is stupid!


	6. In which Yelan carries out her plan

**What the Hell?**

Disclaimer: You don't have to remind me. CCS does not belong to me. The bunch of scary men in black suits threatened me with a lawsuit for this one.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Love ya always!

_anime flower_

_the cherry tree_

_1-2-3-sakura-3-2-1(Thanks for the suggestion, you'll notice that I did put it in…)_

**Chapter 6: In which Yelan carries out her plan with some help and Eriol and Tomoyo are spying……**

"Hmm… so Syaoran is a little slow in initiative… I guess I'll just have to give him a little push in the right direction…" Yelan said to herself after receiving a call from a source in Japan. She decided to call Fujitaka Kinomoto, Sakura's father and her friend, to tell him to arrange a dinner at his house and invite Syaoran over to chat with Sakura so as to establish good neighboring relations. He agreed readily, and Yelan smiled. '_Probably something might happen through this…'_ she thought, and called Syaoran to inform him that he was to go to Sakura's house. His immediate reaction was of course, to start screaming.

"WHAT! No way am I EVER going over there! Kinomoto is EVIL!"

"Her father is a good friend of mine. You WILL go over or else, suffer the consequences."

"Oh fine. FINE. I'll go over." Syaoran sighed. Firstly, he hadn't even thought of a prank to make Sakura pay. HE just couldn't think of anything BAD enough for her. Stink bombs, fart bags, worms, they were all not good enough. Maybe, JUST maybe, he would be able to prank her in her house somehow. And that would hurt right to the core.

#$&Meanwhile&$#

"Dum dee dum dum…dee dum dum de daa!"

"…"

"Lallalalaalllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaladidaaa!"

"…"

"When I fallll in love, it will beeee foreverrrrrrr…"

"Hiirigizawa-kun? Can I ask you something?"(A/N: So now we know the insane one is Eriol.)

"Nanyo, Daidouji-san?"

"Are you gay?"

"How could you even think of such a thing?" Eriol looked fakely (A/N: Don't think there's such a word actually…hehe) shocked. "Because Hiirigizawa-kun, you keep humming those "songs" and you wouldn't shut up. That is also besides the fact that you're applying one of MY nail polishes on your nails." "Really?" Eriol said, as he continued applying nail polish. Tomoyo sighed, "Do you think our plan will work?" "Of course it will. Don't you trust me?" Eriol said, not the least bit disconcerted. "But that's the reason. I. Don't. Trust. You." Tomoyo said through gritted teeth.

The both of them were in the Daidouji residence, Tomoyo with her camcorder in hand, spying out the window on Sakura and Syaoran who were in the Kinomoto residence for dinner. Eriol had found out from Syaoran, and he in turn went to inform Tomoyo and they devised a foolproof plan of spying on Syaoran and Sakura. And there was the added plus that Tomoyo had a straight view from her house to Sakura's house. Syaoran was coming out from his house, on his way to the Kinomoto residence. Their plan was ready in action.

#$&Kinomoto Residence&$#

"But Dad!" Sakura whined, as she tried to get her way out of the dinner engagement. "No buts. He is already on his way here. We can't exactly let him starve can we?" Fujitaka said with a smile as Sakura pouted. She somehow could not get herself out of the particular programme. Sakura sighed, and walked to her room.

Ding! The bell rang. Syaoran had reached. He greeted Mr Kinomoto and Touya was looking at him with utterly obvious disdain. He had supported Sakura in not letting the twerp come over. From what Sakura had done (A/N: The pouting and stuff), it was rather apparent that she did not like him at all. All in all, he did not like the twerp one bit. Fujitaka smiled, and invited Syaoran inside. Once inside, Fujitaka introduced polite conversation whilst Syaoran answered each question with absolute politeness. '_So this is a twerp of not many words.' _Touya thought to himself. This did not make him change his view of the twerp in the least bit.

"Hey kaijuu! The twerp's here. Aren't you going down?" Touya yelled up the stairs. Sakura heard him, and turning off her stereo, she went down. True enough, Syaoran was downstairs. As she went down, there was eerie silence between Syaoran and her. No words were exchanged. Soon dinner was ready, and they went to eat. Syaoran begin to think about when to start his plan. He decided that he would follow Sakura after dinner to her room, and then prank her there.

Not long after, they had finished dinner. Sakura went up to her room and Syaoran followed her. No one else had taken notice. Up until when he was already in HER room. She suddenly turned round, and seeing him there, her eyes became beady slits. "What are you doing here?" she said, her suspicion arising. She had suspected that something would go awry today. Nothing had been going well for her that day at all.

"Nothing, just wanted to come in here to see your room," Syaoran said in an oh-so-innocent voice. And he closed the door behind him. Sakura was starting to get worried. What was he going to do? Prank her? Definitely. But if he had chose to prank her in her room, oh then it would be a worse prank than usual. Ah well, at least no one else would find out. Little did she know that two pairs of eyes were watching her from far away.

#$&Daidouji Residence&$#

"Make sure you catch what ever it is that they're doing on tape!" Eriol said as Tomoyo nodded in excitement. "Of course I will!" she replied.

#$&Back to Sakura's room&$#

He was walking closer and closer to her. Sakura started to panic. What could she do? If he pranked her, then she would take her golf club and knock him on the head. Yes that's it! She would do that. Then, Syaoran took something out from his pocket. Sakura could not see what it was as it was too dark. Then a sound came from THE THING. Sakura could see the outline of it more clearly now. The Thing was a lighter!

Everything seemed to happen at slow motion. Syaoran had tripped over a bed cloth, and landed on top of Sakura. Her eyes fluttered close. And their lips collided. A wave of cherry blossoms hit Syaoran and it seemed as if his brain couldn't function. He leaned down, and their lips lightly grazed, causing a jolt of electricity to go through their bodies, and Sakura felt as if she was frozen to the spot. His arms snaked around her waist. Her heartbeat started speeding up, and her breath started getting ragged. She started to kiss back when suddenly—

"SAKURA! Has the twerp gone back yet? Or is he in your room?" Touya yelled from outside her door. Sakura and Syaoran broke apart immediately and Sakura told Syaoran in a whisper, "Hide! Or if my brother sees you here he'll kill you! Quick!" Syaoran crawled to her study table and hid there.

"Where's the twerp?" Touya said as soon as Sakura opened the door. Sakura hurriedly replied, "How would I know? Wasn't he with dad?" Then Touya looked at Sakura with a weird expression on his face. "Are you sick, kaijuu? Because your face is very red."

Sakura shook her head and shouted, "I am NOT a kaijuu!" and stomped on his foot. Touya howled in pain and Sakura continued, "Could you please go out of my room? Cause I need to change." Touya, seeing that Sakura was acting normal again, walked out of the room.

Sakura let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "Syao--Li? You can come out now." He came out, looked around, and sighed in relief. "Now how am I supposed to leave?"

Sakura shrugged, and pointed to the window. His eyes went wide open as saucers and he decided to just walk out the door after looking if there was anyone there.

#$&Daidouji Residence&$#

"Yes! We got it on tape! Our plan worked!" Tomoyo screamed in delight as she pumped her fist in the air. "I told you that you shouldn't have doubted—" Eriol was cut off as Tomoyo hugged him tightly and for the first time in his life, he was speechless. Then Tomoyo realized what she had been doing, and quickly withdrew her hands from around his waist, blushing furiously.

"Gomen, Hiirigizawa-kun," Tomoyo mumbled. Eriol, who seemed to have regained his speech, went "Never mind, it doesn't matter. Oh and how do you get rid of nail polish?"

I thought that I should end it at here. It's the first time I wrote a kissing scene… How was it? Nice? No? This will be the last week I can use my computer and I won't be updating for about a month because I have to take my PSLE here in Singapore. It'll determine which secondary school I'll be going to when I'm finally 13 years old. So, I'll apologize in advance. As for now, Ja Ne!

Kaijuu- Monster

Gomen-Sorry


	7. In which a new student comes to the

**What the Hell?**

Disclaimer: CCS is MINE:: Spots many people glaring daggers at me : Errr….FINE CCS does not belong to me. Happy now?

A/N: I managed to sneak on to the computer in school and UPDATED! Yay! Though I doubt I'll be as lucky next time…Thanks to those who reviewed…though I wished I had more……

_anime flower_

_Clauds_

_The Miss Marauders_

**Chapter 7: In which a new student comes to the school and awkward moments in class…**

'_What was that? Why did I feel like that just now?'_ Tomoyo pondered upon that as Eriol left the Daidouji Residence after cleaning off his nail polish. She watched as he left, her mind still on the topic, and she shrugged it away. It probably wasn't anything extraordinary anyway. '_Most importantly, I've got the kawaii tape!'_ she screamed in her mind as she skipped around the room humming. Sakura and Syaoran would NEVER find out.

#$&Next day&$#

Unlike the normal day full of smart-ass pranks, Sakura and Syaoran were cleverly trying to avoid each other. They would glance and turn away, at different timings. Eriol watched at the sight and snickered, it wasn't every day you could see this happen. He and Tomoyo exchanged amused glances, and Tomoyo was trying her best not to burst out laughing. "So… did something happen yesterday in her house that you didn't tell me?" Eriol teased Syaoran _sotto voce _so that Miss Hito wouldn't hear.

He had the pleasure of seeing his best friend turn a dark shade of red that he never knew existed. Sakura had also overheard what he had said, and tinges of pink stained her cheeks. Tomoyo smirked, they were sooo easy to tease. Then, they heard an unexpected announcement from Miss Hito, who said, "And we shall welcome our new student, Toji Hiikamoto, right now! He is half-Japanese and half-American. Come in!"

The whole class turned toward the door and stared. The new student had raven black hair with natural brown highlights and his eyes were of a bizarre blue-green color. They stared in wonder as some girls even swooned. He looked a little uncertain as to where he should sit. Miss Hito was staring into space as he asked, "Where should I sit?" Miss Hito snapped out of her daydream and pointed towards the empty seat beside Sakura. She put up her hand so that he would know where to go and when he saw her, he actually smiled.

Throughout the whole lesson, he tried to talk to Sakura who was trying hard to concentrate on the lesson. Somehow, Syaoran who had watched the whole scene, couldn't stand the fact that Toji had been so close to Sakura. He gritted his teeth and thought, "How DARE he go near Sakura—I mean Kinomoto!" Eriol looked at him wonderingly, with raised eyebrows and said, "Why wouldn't he?"

Syaoran realized that he had spoke out aloud without realizing it. '_Kuso! Now Eriol will think there's something going on with me and Sak—Kinomoto! Not that there is, I mean. It must be that kiss.' _"Yes! That's it!" he said triumphantly as he stood up all of a sudden. The rest of class stared as Sakura and Tomoyo were trying hard to conceal their laughter while Eriol hadn't even bothered to. Syaoran flushed a deep crimson and Miss Hito pointed to the door and shouted, "Go and stand in the doorway since you like to stand so much!"

He stood in the hallway, pouting sulkily as he waited for the lesson to end. What was wrong with him these days? Grrr, it was all Kinomoto's fault. If only his mother hadn't made him come all the way to Japan to study. He was just fine in Hong Kong, for goodness' sake! Then the class bell rang and he saw Sakura and Toji walking alongside chatting happily as Eriol and Tomoyo trailed behind.

He didn't understand it, but seeing that scene had made his blood boil and made him feel like ripping the guts out of the Toji guy. He glared daggers at Toji and decided that he hated the guy. Sakura hadn't seemed to notice, but Syaoran and Toji had started glaring at each other with an equal amount of hate. Soon, however, the glaring competition ended and they walked off in opposite directions.

Eriol and Tomoyo looked upon the scene with utmost interest and Tomoyo, who had insisted on carrying her camcorder around with her no matter what, recorded the scene happily. Eriol looked at her and laughed lightly. She frowned and said, "What's so funny?" To which he replied with a simple, "Nothing." And they too, walked away.

#$&After school&$#

"So what DID the both of you do at your house?" Tomoyo asked for what seemed the hundredth time in five minutes. "I said NOTHING! Why won't you believe me?" Sakura screamed as the familiar sensation of red spread across her cheeks.

"Because, I know when you lie and when you don't! And that was DEFINITELY a lie. It's not working!" Tomoyo screamed back in an even higher pitch. Sakura winced, '_Should I tell her? No! I can't! Syao—Li would KILL me!'_ she thought as she zoned out. Tomoyo waved a hand in front of her face, "Are you even listening to me?" she spoke, annoyed with Sakura.

She snapped out of it and said, "Could you repeat?" Tomoyo sighed tiredly as she repeated, "I said, that isn't Toji good looking? I mean, you should go for him! Not Syaoran! I know that you like bad boys and all……" she trailed off as she realized that she had said the wrong thing. Sakura's eyes widened and she said, "I don't like him! What would make you think that? Besides, I don't like Toji either. He's way too persistent for me." Tomoyo nodded, hoping to escape her wrath and remained silent.

Sakura began to list a hundred reasons why she wouldn't like Syaoran and she droned on and on not realizing what she said. "And also he's a big jerk. Oh and did I mention that his ego is bigger that his head? Oh and that kiss didn't matter at all. It was nothing!" Tomoyo smirked and said slyly, "Could you repeat that?" "I said, Oh and that kiss didn't matter at all!" then she realized that she had slipped and told Tomoyo about the kiss.

"Ah HAH! So you guys did kiss! I'm going to tell Eriol!" Tomoyo shrieked as she twirled around, doing a happy dance. Sakura turned crimson and said through gritted teeth, "Don't you dare! And besides… since when have you been on such good terms with Hiirigizawa that the both of you are on a first name basis?" Tomoyo stuttered at this and her cheeks were tinged a light pink. Having achieved the desired effect, Sakura smirked triumphantly. Then neither of them spoke for the rest of the walk home.

Once at home, Tomoyo dialed Eriol's phone number and smiled to herself. Sakura was so easy to wring the truth out of. Then she thought about what Sakura had said. Why had she turned red just now? There was nothing going on with her and Eriol! '_Unless I'm developing a crush on him?'_ she broke the thought. No way! He was incorrigible! Why would she like him? Then, like the day before, she shrugged it off.

"Hello? May I speak to Eriol please?"

"Oh hello, Tomoyo. What is it?"

"Sakura confessed! Did Syaoran confess on your side?"

"No…not yet… he almost told me just now though… but he realized what he was saying and shut up. I'm still trying. Guess he isn't that dumb after all."

Tomoyo heard a muffled "Hey!" in the background and she said, "Ok then, Ja Ne!" as she put down the phone with a click.

#$&At Eriol and Syaorans' house&$#

"Who were you talking to just now?" Syaoran said as he eyed Eriol suspiciously. Eriol brushed it away with a mere "No one," and they continued watching television. Eriol was getting watery-eyed for no reason again. Syaoran looked at him in a weird way and asked him, "What's so sad about this horror movie? It's not tragedy, for god's sake." Eriol attempted to shrug and wailed,

"But the small boy's mother DIED for him!"

"She was ALREADY dead."

"OH… no wonder it got a little funny in the middle. But it's still sad!"

"Sometimes I wonder why I am even friends with you."

"You wound me!" Eriol said as he wiped a fake tear off his cheek. Just then, the movie ended so Eriol threw away all the Kleenex and continued on his questioning.

"So…what happened at Kinomoto's house?" he said in a voice that did not show any indication that he had been crying for the past hour. Syaoran sighed, he was tired of this topic. Besides which, Sa—Kinomoto would surely kill him if he dared tell anyone. But it was hard to hide anything from his best friend. What was he going to do? "Nothing happened there! Quit pestering me!" he bellowed and Eriol smiled eerily.

"If nothing happened, why did it incur such a strong reaction from you?" he said slyly and cocked his head sideways. Syaoran was stuck at this and said, "Hey, it's your problem for not believing me. For who would want to kiss Sak—Kinomoto is beyond me." Then he found out he had just practically told Eriol that he had kissed Kinomoto.

"So you admit it?" Eriol said triumphantly and laughed evilly. "You.Are.Dead." he whispered and sauntered off.

HEY!I updated! Isn't that great? But the next update will be probably around the 11.09.2005. Tomoyo is now slowly developing a crush on Eriol! YAY! Please R and R! Or I won't update if I don't get a few more reviews! Ja Ne!

Kuso-Damn

Ja Ne-Goodbye


	8. In which gifts for fake birthdays are

**What the Hell?**

Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me….the plot does!

A/N: I used the computer in school to update. Again. I stayed back in school just to update. Sorry for not updating last week! This time I'll only update if I get at LEAST 10 reviews! LOL… Thanks for the reviews!

_bloodied moon_

_ha_

_Samantha Pantanne_

_FictionRose_

_the cherry tree (Eriol is DEFINITELY not going to be gay. It's going to be EriolxTomoyo)_

_baby sadist _

_anime flower_

_Meika-chan_

_Peale_

_stephie 23_

_The Miss Marauders_

**Chapter 8: In which gifts for fake birthdays are exchanged and the new student is dumb, D-U-M-E (sort of)……**

#$&Next day at school&$#

"KINOMOTO!" Syaoran screamed as soon as he got into the classroom. Sakura turned around and stared at him as if he were crazy.

"IaccidentallytoldEriolthatIkissedyouyesterday," Syaoran said in such a flurry that Sakura could only just make out some of his words. When his words finally sank in, she confessed too, saying, "I accidentally told Tomoyo too, somehow she made me do it without realizing it." Syaoran nodded in apprehension and said,

"Now what do we do?"

"They can't do anything to us, don't worry."

"Oh right, of course." Syaoran said and sighed in relief. (A/N: They are kinda dumb to think that…LOL)

Just then, Tomoyo and Eriol waltzed into the classroom together, Tomoyo looking amazed. "Did you just AGREE on something with each other? I should have been here to capture that ABSOLUTELY Kodak moment!" her expression turned into one of disappointment. She looked as if she was about to start bawling any moment.

Syaoran and Sakura exchanged glances and said at the same time, "Tomoyo has been spending too much time with Eriol." Tomoyo then quickly whipped out her camcorder and managed to capture that Kodak moment.

Eriol then tried to make Sakura and Syaoran to transfer their attention away from the camcorder, seeing as it was not part of the plan. He and Tomoyo had been thinking about what they should do about what they entitled: The Kiss.

So Eriol shouted, clear enough for everyone in that class AND the classrooms next door to hear, "So Syaoran! Why did you only tell me that you kissed Sakura yesterday! Tomoyo knew about it about…" at this point he was counting his fingers, "ten ENTIRE minutes before ME!" he ended indignantly.

Catching on to the plan, Tomoyo yelled, "Yeah! Sakura told me before you told Eriol while she was describing a thousand reasons why she would never fall for you. Of which many of them were the same thing." And she smiled triumphantly. Sakura glared daggers at Tomoyo and Syaoran's eyes widened. When the rest of the class and the other classes who had heard it started to stare at Sakura and Syaoran, a light pink flush suffused Sakura's cheeks while Syaoran blushed a deep red.

"We…" "I…" "We didn't…" they stuttered but found they could not continue. Then Syaoran regained his use of speech and shouted, "ERIOL!YOU ARE SOOO BUSTED!" At this, he looked up and said, "This is your retribution! BWAHAHAHAH!" before zooming out of the classroom with Tomoyo in tow, seeing that Sakura had a murderous glint in her eyes. Then Syaoran and Sakura started chasing after them.

#$&Later that day&$#

"Sorry, Sakura," Tomoyo said as she and Sakura walked home from school, Syaoran and Eriol trailing behind them as they were going in the same direction. Sakura smiled a little, saying, "Never mind." Tomoyo sighed in relief and started chatting to Sakura about how it was her birthday on the following Monday even though it wasn't true, but Sakura was not paying attention so she didn't know it.

As soon as Syaoran heard it, he stopped paying attention to what Eriol said and decided to play a prank on her. Eriol was following in Tomoyo's lead and started talking about Syaoran's non-existent birthday the following week. That brought about Sakura's attention and she too decided to play a prank on Syaoran. Then they headed in opposite directions, but not before Eriol winked to Tomoyo and she winked back in return.

#$&At Syaoran and Eriol's house later&$#

"Ah! My kawaii little cousin! Here you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Eriol shouted as soon as he spotted Syaoran in his room. Syaoran winced and said,

"Don't call me that!"

"Fine! I'll call you baboon backside!"

"Don't call me that either!"

"Oh fine, BF. Which by the way, stands for bitchy fag, just thought you should know."

"Can't you just call me SYAORAN!"

"Uh…no?"

"Oh fine! Don't call me anything! What is it?" Syaoran said as he sighed, resigned to his fate.

"What's wrong with you? Got PMS or something? #At this Syaoran kicks him in the shins# Anyway, I have a birthday present for you!" he yelled happily.

Syaoran stared blankly at him. Since when did Eriol give him a birthday present two months beforehand? It was always at least two weeks after. He shrugged, and decided to open it. But he never expected what he saw. He ripped off the wrapping paper and saw a tiny card, on which wrote,

_Dear Li, _

_I heard it's your birthday today and so, as the kind person that I am, I decided to give you a birthday present. This is for you, because I know that you are gay. AND I think that you probably already have had a sex change. So I decided to give you THIS. And if Eriol is bisexual, (If he's your lover then he probably is bisexual, no offence Eriol.) he can use it too._

_Yours Truly,_

_Sakura Kinomoto (Your utmost enemy)_

_P.S: If you don't know how to use it, just read the instructions._

Syaoran stared dumbfounded, before he reached into the box to take out the so-called present. Which turned out to be sanitary pads. (A/N: At this I shall credit my friend, who shall remain unnamed, Teardrops of Hatred, who gave me the idea while we were in class.) Syaoran's look of dumbfoundedness (A/N: This word is created by me! Wo0t!) turned to one of horror.

"I'm NOT GAY!" he yelled, loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear, since his window was unlocked. And Eriol screamed indignantly, "I'm not bisexual! Besides, even if I am, I wouldn't like HIM!" Syaoran turned to him and stared daggers.

"Are you saying I'm ugly?"

"Uh…no….I just meant that…….uh……that I wouldn't like my best friend in that way!" Eriol finished triumphantly with a bright smile and felt a whoosh of relief flood him. Syaoran decided to ignore him and set to pass Kinomoto her birthday present the next day, with, of course, Tomoyo's help.

#$&Next day&$#

"Oh my dearest Tomoyo, please help me! I'm in great need of your help!"

"Iie."

"Please?"

"Iie!"

"I just need you to pass this present to Sak—Kinomoto!" Syaoran said desperately. At this Tomoyo had a mischievous glint in her eyes and agreed readily. Syaoran looked at her, confused, but walked away.

#$&Later in class&$#

"Sakura!" Tomoyo waved frantically to draw Sakura's attention. Sakura turned around to face Tomoyo and asked,

"What is it?"

"I'm delivering your birthday present!" Tomoyo chirped happily. Sakura looked a little confused, but decided to open her specially delivered package. A card was on it, which wrote,

_Dear Kinomoto, _

_I have been informed that your birthday was just around the corner and decided to give you a birthday present. Don't bother to thank me, because I know you'll be very grateful._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Li Syaoran (Your utmost enemy)_

Sakura looked and thought aloud, "So he copied my style eh?" but still decided to see the package. She took it out and stared. "AHH!THAT BAKAYARO!" she shrieked.

The package turned out to be a frilly pink pillow with custom-made 'I love Li Syaoran' scribbled all over it. There were also lipstick prints on it and it smelt like it had been sprayed a thousand types of perfume. In other words, it smelt AWFUL. The classmates sitting around her started snickering, while she turned a fiery red.

"I HATE YOU LI SYAORAN! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" she screamed. Then she threw the pillow out the window, (A/N: That rhymed!") and stomped off. Syaoran, who was in the next classroom, heard what she said and snickered. He had paid her back.

Then as soon as Sakura left the classroom, Tomoyo turned to Toji, who had been watching the whole scene with an amused look on his face, and whispered, "Meet me later at the end of class by the cherry blossom tree." He nodded and the teacher in charge came in, and the lesson started.

#$&Later by the cherry tree&$#

"We need your help." That was the first thing Eriol said as soon as Tomoyo and he reached the cherry tree where Toji was already waiting. He raised an eyebrow and said,

"What is it?"

"We need you to try and make Syaoran jealous by getting close to Sakura Kinomoto."

"Aren't you afraid that she might like me instead?"

"We know you're not interested. Besides she won't like you." Tomoyo said confidently. Toji sighed and said,

"So what do I get?"

"Two potfuls of salt."

"Really?" at this Toji turned starry-eyed.

"Yes," Tomoyo said and exchanged glances with Eriol that clearly said, "He's dumb."

"I just LOVE salt! I simply adore the…um…saltiness of the…uh…salt?" Toji continued.

"So it's a deal right?"

"Yes, it's a deal." Toji said readily.

So how was it? I'm sorry I couldn't update last week. Anyway, I hope that I can update next week……or else I'll update at the earliest 11.10.2005. Please R and R! Until next time, Ja Ne!

Iie-No

Bakayaro-Stupid Bastard


	9. In which Eriol has a slipup and some

**What the Hell?**

Disclaimer: CCS doesn't belong to me, hard to believe eh? Plot belongs to me!

A/N: Hahz… My exams are O-V-E-R! Yeah! I can finally use the computer everyday! I'll be able to update earlier now! Oh and I'll be starting a new CCS fic soon… As usual, I'll only update if I get at least 10 reviews! Thanks to all my reviewers for reviewing!

_FictionRose_

_arela_

_Meika-chan_

_stephie 23(sorry I couldn't update before your birthday, I really didn't have time.)_

_the cherry tree(they just want to hook up Syaoran and Sakura because the aforementioned couple hate each other and they think it's amusing)_

_anime flower_

_someone(I wrote salt because it was more unusual than sugar, not because I love salt! I can't believe you thought that! No offence.)_

_MunChixD_

_The Miss Marauders_

_bloodied moon(thanks for the "compliment")_

_Teardrops of Hatred(Hey! I wanted to put that comment in MY fic!)_

_audrey-hamster(I did put a pairing. You go check it YOURSELF.)_

_star saphire_

**Chapter 9: In which Eriol has a slip-up and some interesting things happen…**

"Hey Tomoyo! How about we hang out together after school and do some stuff?" Toji said slyly, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Eriol groaned.

"I told you to get close to Sakura not Tomoyo!" he said with gritted teeth. However, Toji only acted as if he had not heard his last statement and continued to try and get Tomoyo's attention. "Tomoyo! How about we—" he was cut off as Eriol screeched his words clear to the whole school, "Tomoyo is MINE!"

This time even Tomoyo heard him and she blushed a dark crimson. Toji had stopped trying to grab Tomoyo's attention by now and said slyly to Eriol, "So… Tomoyo is yours eh?" Only then did Eriol realize what he had formerly announced to the whole school and tried to change his statement.

"I…I meant that Tomoyo is mine friend. Yeah! Mine friend!" Eriol said, trying to sound triumphant but instead only made him sound even lamer especially since his voice had trailed off into an inaudible whisper at his last few words. Some people burst out laughing and at that time, even he blushed. '_Kuso! I knew I shouldn't have enlisted the help of that baka Toji!' _his mind screamed out.

#$&In class&$#

"Tomoyo is MINE!" those words he had barely uttered a few moments ago were etched deeply in his mind. Somehow, he could hear them being repeated over and over again in his mind. Why had he said that? Did he really like her? Despite his reassurances to himself that it was just a slip of the tongue, he had a nagging suspicion that he had indeed fallen for Tomoyo.

Not paying attention in class, he doodled on his work. "Time's up!" Miss Hito's voice rang throughout the whole classroom. Eriol snapped out of his trance and realized that he had scribbled all over his paper and not a question was answered. He could only stare in horror and froze dead on the spot.

Miss Hito walked toward him and stretched her hand out expecting to be given the test paper, but instead, Eriol gave her a high-five. (A/N: I saw this happen once before and it was so FREAKING funny!) Several students could not hide their sniggers and some others were already doubled up over their paper, stuffing tissue in their mouths so as to prevent from laughing. (A/N: Have you tried eating tissue? I did once when I was kinda young when I saw my tenants eating one. It's tasteless.)

Miss Hito stared at Eriol disbelievingly. How dare he treat her with such disrespect! "Mister Hiirigizawa, you do realize that you owe me your test paper?" Miss Hito said sternly. "Don't worry, I'll pay you for the loss." He said in a reassuring tone. This only made Miss Hito boil up with more anger. "I don't want you to pay me. I.Just.Want.You.To.Hand.In.Your.PAPER!" she screeched, barely managing to contain her anger.

At this, the whole class burst out in peals of laughter. Eriol gulped. "I haven't done the paper yet." He mumbled, only just loud enough for the people sitting near him and Miss Hito to hear. She nodded in apprehension. "I see," she said, "So you will have to stand in the hallway and detention! Next week! As well as all the rest of you!"

Now all of the students stopped their laughter mid-way and many loud protestations were being voiced out. However, Miss Hito acted as if she didn't hear a thing and continued to teach. The students all grumbled and cursed her behind her back, which, of course, she acted like she couldn't hear them too.

#$&Later&$#

As usual, Syaoran and Eriol were walking together and Sakura and Tomoyo were walking towards the Kinomoto residence. "You know, it's my birthday tomorrow and the both of you can come too." Eriol said conversationally to Sakura and Tomoyo. Syaoran glared at him and thought, '_Kinomoto will surely try to take her revenge! I'll have to try and divert her…'_

And he walked straight ahead not realizing that right in front of him was a lamppost, which he knocked straight into. This caught the attention of the chattering group who all sniggered simultaneously. Syaoran flushed a light red. Then he huffed and walked away from them.

"What's his problem?" Sakura questioned Eriol. Eriol only shrugged and tried to catch up with Syaoran and they went their separate ways.

#$&At Eriol and Syaoran's house the next day&$#

"Happy birthday, Eriol," Sakura and Tomoyo yelled in unison when he opened the door. "Even though you only gave us one days' notice we still bought you birthday presents," Sakura continued. He ushered them into the house where they spotted a very miserable Syaoran sitting in the living room sulking.

"Don't mind him, he's just upset." Eriol brushed off the subject before they had even touched upon it. Sakura and Tomoyo exchanged amused glances, and Tomoyo shrugged. They placed their presents for Eriol on the dining table and saw that Toji was here too. "Hi Toji!" Sakura said chirpily when she spotted him. He waved back in return and they started chatting happily.

Tomoyo went to help Eriol with setting up the table and brought out all the food. "Is Syaoran upset because Toji is here?" she asked Eriol in a whisper. Eriol gave a vehement nod which affirmed her thoughts. _'Is Syaoran jealous of him?' _she thought and saw Syaoran staring at Toji with vitriolic hatred as Toji chatted with Sakura. "Our plan is working!" she told Eriol fervently, and he gave her a thumbs-up.

#$&A little later&$#

Eriol had unwrapped most of his presents. Sakura had given him a collection of different nail varnishes to which Syaoran had snorted at. Syaoran had given him condoms as a joke and Toji had given him a bag of salt with his solemn words, "Salt is the only appropriate present!" and the rest of the people stared at him incredulously.

"Aren't you going to open my present?" Tomoyo asked Eriol innocently. "Your present is definitely the best so I'm saving it for last." He answered her with a smirk which made her blush and the other people laugh. He slowly unwrapped the wrapper and saw the cover of the book she had given him and his expression changed. (A/N: Hint, hint! It's a book! Guess what it is!)

(A/N: Dun, dun, dun!)

The book was covered with drawings of flowers and swords and birds and bees. (A/N: BIG hint here.) In flowery writing the title was dictated: The Birds and the Bees.

Everyone stared at it skeptically, not believing their eyes. Tomoyo was rolling around on the floor, too indulged in her seemingly monomaniacal giggling.

"What's the birds and the bees?" Toji asked and this time everyone's mouth dropped wide open. "Is he delusional or something?" Tomoyo asked, still immersed in her giggling.

"Check it in the dic…dic—" Sakura started to say before Toji went, befuddled, "Check it in the dick?" which just made everybody stare at him with disgust before bursting out in laughter. Syaoran sighed and said, as if speaking to someone with a mental ability of a three-year-old child, "She means to check it in the dictionary." Realization dawned on Toji and his mouth formed an 'o' shape. Then Syaoran went back to watching the telly, and they carried on with their activities.

"Hey Tomoyo! What does it mean when this says that girls have sheaths and guys have swords? " Tomoyo stopped midway of her inane laughter and stared at Eriol in a weird way. "You're actually reading THAT BOOK?" she shrieked causing Eriol to wince.

"I was just reading for fun…" Eriol trailed off with a look of guilt on his face. "Oh, I think I read something like that before, but I couldn't get what it meant. I tried to look all over my house for my sword but I never could find it." Toji said guilelessly. Tomoyo and Eriol exchanged glances and Tomoyo whispered,

"I think maybe we should not have enlisted his help, he's too dumb!"

"I agree, I agree."

#$&In school the next day&$#

"Ne Hiirigizawa-kun? Gomen for yelling at you yesterday," Tomoyo called out when she spotted Eriol entering the school gates and tried to catch up. Eriol turned around when he heard her voice. "Daidouji-san," he said with a smile. Tomoyo seeing this, smiled too. Her windswept hair tumbled down her back elegantly and her face was flushed from running. Just the sight of this made Eriol's heart skip a beat.

'_What's happening to me?'_ Eriol thought and shook his head. "Eh, Hiirigizawa-kun? Hiirigizawa-kun? Hiirigizawa-kun!" Tomoyo said, waving her hand vigorously in front of Eriol's face. Then he realized she was talking to him and smiled, shaking his head, "I'm fine, don't worry." Tomoyo smiled and looking at her watch, screeched and said, "We're going to be late!" And they took off for class.

#$&In class&$#

"Where's Miss Hito? I thought we were late!" Tomoyo and Eriol said after looking around and not seeing Miss Hito. They walked over to their respective seats and Sakura explained loudly to them, "Miss Hito called in sick today. I think she can't stand us," causing the whole class to erupt in laughter.

"How about we go to the ice-cream shop?" Eriol asked Tomoyo, who nodded in return. As Sakura and Syaoran watched them walk out of the classroom together, the exchanged glances and Syaoran spoke up, "Are they going out?" Sakura shrugged, and tapped her chin with her finger thoughtfully.

#$&On the road&$#

"Hurry up, Hiirigizawa-kun!" Tomoyo shouted as she tried to get Eriol to catch up with her. Just then, she didn't notice the speeding car coming her way. "Daidouji-san! Look out!" he yelled at the top of his voice. Tomoyo turned around only to see the car coming her way. Eriol dashed forward to grab Tomoyo and landed on the other side of the road just in time.

The impact caused Eriol to land on top of Tomoyo, his lips pressed against hers for a split second, causing Tomoyo's heartbeat speed up so much that she was certain that he could hear it. Then they pulled away, both faces flushed. Eriol was the first to speak. "Gomen, Daidouji-san. Gomen!" he said, not daring to look at her in the eye. "Never mind, Hiirigizawa-kun. Are you hurt?" Tomoyo said with a concerned look on her face.

He said no, but Tomoyo saw a few cuts on his hand and insisted on him going to her house to have it bandaged.

#$&Daidouji residence&$#

"Gomen ne, Hiirigizawa-kun," she said quietly, just loud enough for him to hear it. He smiled and shook his head, "It doesn't matter. At least Daidouji-san wasn't hurt." A faint smile graced her lips and she hugged him tightly, causing him to blush. Then she pulled back, and helped him bandage his cuts.

"There, it's all done." She said triumphantly a few minutes later. Silence ensued. "Thanks?" Tomoyo said, breaking the silence. Eriol looked away from the window, and looked startled at what she had said.

"It…never mind." He said. (A/N: Beware the fluffiness. I have warned you.)

She flung her arms around him. Then he pulled her onto him so she was leaning on his chest and their faces were pressed together. Tomoyo could feel the steady rhythm of his heartbeat and his slow movement of his breathing. His warm, strong arms were wrapped around her waist and he whispered in her ear, "You're beautiful."

Blood rushed to her face as she felt butterflies in her stomach and her insides melt. He leant in and kissed her for a perfect instant, and she felt her world stop in that perfect instant. Then they pulled away, and not wanting to let go of the moment, Tomoyo pecked Eriol on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Tomoyo asked, taking in air. Eriol flushed darkly and started to babble.

"WellyouseeIalwayswantedtokissyoubutineverhadthegutstoandithinkireallylikeyousowillyougooutwimme?" (A/N: This is NOT any form of mistake. This is done on PURPOSE. Including the wimme part.) Tomoyo blinked slowly for three times.

"Could you repeat your words please? I can't really make out what you're saying." She said apologetically.

This time he tried his best to regain his composure and repeated his words slowly. "Well you see I always wanted to kiss you but I never had the guts to and I think I really like you so will you go out with me?" Tomoyo tried to not show any signs that she was shocked, but her eyes gave her away.

"Of course?" she replied with a sweet smile. He smiled brightly before glancing at his watch. And he looked in horror. "AHH! Syaoran is going to keeeeeeell me! I haven't cooked dinner!" (A/N: Wording meant to be like this) Tomoyo looked on with a hint of curiosity.

"You can cook?" she asked. He nodded and said, "I have to go now! Ja, Tomoyo-san!" before tripping over the carpeting where there was a slight bump.

"Ja, Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo said, giggling slightly.

Whoa…this is the longest I've ever written! Sorry for not updating for a while…and I also apologize for not having much of Sakura and Syaoran in this chappie, but I had to get Eriol and Tomoyo together, heheheh. Though I think there's a bit too much fluff in this chapter. LOLx… Please R and R anyway! I'll only update if I get 10 reviews at least. Lubs to you all! Ja Ne!

Kuso-Damn

Baka-Stupid/Idiot/Fool

Gomen/Gomen ne-Sorry

Ja-Bye


	10. In which relatives come to visit and

**What the Hell?**

Disclaimer: Doesn't— WAIT— I have EVERYTHING covered already, on what belongs to me and what doesn't. :Smirks triumphantly:

A/N: Wo0t! I updated! I updated! I can't believe I'm writing my tenth chapter! Sorry that this chapter is kind of boring, it was because I needed something to work out. The next chapter will be better, I promise! Sorry for the delay… I just had no inspiration to write… but the reviews usually give me inspiration anyway:Crosses fingers for 10 reviews: Thanks to my reviewers, you rock!

_cute-one-x_

_Sakatrina90_

_stephie 23 _

_Vicky's Sparks_

_cherrybubbles15_

_Shei Fa_

_trees are green (What I meant was that baka can be used as either stupid, idiot or fool, actually.)_

_The Miss Marauders_

_CrimsonMint (I seriously have no idea. I don't plan out my chapters, you see. I just go with the flow.)_

_ffgirl-07_

_WWT (I changed the awkward part at the end of chapter 9 already. Something like how you told me to, except I couldn't really remember the whole details. Thanks, by the way.)_

_takari love_

_Teardrops of Hatred_

_bloodied moon_

_butterflywinds_

_1-2-3-sakura-3-2-1_

_heavensent_

**WARNING: This chapter is a result of getting sugar-high on contaminated cookies (Private joke) and other stuff.**

**Chapter10: In which relatives come to visit, and dirty secrets are revealed…**

"Eriol! Where have you been?" Syaoran demanded as Eriol ran through the front door panting. "I was at Tomoyo's house…" he trailed off staring dreamily into space. Syaoran raised an eyebrow as he continued to observe his seriously-in-need-of-therapy cousin. He tried waving his hand in front of Eriol's face to no avail. The guy was seriously gone.

He picked up the telephone and dialed for the National Asylum for the mentally dysfunctional. "Hello? Who is this?" the lady in charge asked.

"This is Li Syaoran and I am asking you to book two separate beds in the asylum. It would be best if the beds were at least ten miles apart, thank you very much. My cousin is mad and he's driving me to insanity."

"Sorry dear, but the asylum is full for the moment. There are no vacant beds left. Goodbye," She replied before putting down the phone. '_Kids these days, always claiming they're going insane. What about the PEOPLE who have to listen to them saying they're going insane EVERYDAY?' _she thought as she sighed.

Syaoran sighed. Then he thought of something. "ERIOL! Tomoyo's here!" he yelled as he crept toward the door pretending to open and close it. Eriol's eyes lit up and he said, "REALLY?" before walking over to his cousin. "Well actually, not really," Syaoran replied with a smirk. Eriol realized his cousin had been lying and slouched in his chair.

"Really, I thought you didn't like Daidouji. You told me that yesterday!" Syaoran said as he sighed and situated himself next to his currently-in-depression-mode cousin. "Ah…but like you said, I told you that yesterday. Today is today!" he said and started skipping happily around the living room. (A/N: I know that sounds gay. Don't remind me.) "And she agreed to go out with me!" he continued not noticing Syaoran's horrified expression.

"Does this mean that you'll be going to school and returning home together? And we will have to walk together? As in, Kinomoto included?" he managed to stutter out. Now, Eriol had not managed to think of that plan, but after listening to what Syaoran had just said, he decided that that would be exactly what he was going to do.

He nodded and in another house, more specifically the Kinomoto residence, Tomoyo had, from the sounds of it, also told Sakura the same thing. For after three seconds, from both houses erupted the same scream.

"WHAT!"

#$&On the way to school&$#

"Why am I even friends with her?" Sakura grumbled as she walked along the pavement trailing after Eriol and Tomoyo. "More importantly, why are we even listening to what they say?" Syaoran continued as he walked alongside Sakura grudgingly. "Because they are our best friends." They chanted monotonously and Sakura groaned.

"Now why am I even talking to YOU?" Sakura shrieked. "YOU talked to me FIRST!" he retorted back at her.

"No, I didn't, I was talking to MYSELF!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"And to think they were getting along so well just now…" Tomoyo said as she sighed with her camcorder in hand. "I think I shall name this the… 'Sakura and Syaoran's first lovers squabble'!" Tomoyo squealed happily as she gave Eriol a big hug. Syaoran and Sakura stared at her as they sweat dropped. And Tomoyo went skipping off to school, Eriol trying to catch up to her. Sakura and Syaoran could only walk in silence.

#$&In class&$#

"Class, today Miss Hito has again called in sick BUT seeing as you are all old enough, we expect you all to maintain silence." The Principal said as the students nodded. He then proceeded to walk out of the door. And Chiharu and Takashi, as the class monitors, were sent to make sure the Principal was in his office before coming back in.

Two minutes later, Chiharu came back in and mouthed 'Coast Clear'. Then Takashi came back in triumphantly with another lie to tell. "Did you know that in ancient Ireland, whenever the teacher called in sick, all the students would rejoice and go off to stack textbooks until they collapsed in a heap?"

"Then they would pick the textbooks up and rip the pages off with their teeth. After that they would burn the torn pieces of paper and bring them to the Principal's office and knock on the door, and when the Principal opened the door, they would shower him with the burnt paper." Eriol finished.

Syaoran and Sakura listened intently, believing every word they were fed. Tomoyo giggled lightly, and Chiharu shook her head.

"I swear, he's gotten worse after Hiiragizawa joined him in telling lies." She sighed.

Sakura blinked. "You mean he was lying? HHOE!" she screeched.

"I…I knew that!" Syaoran said, looking away from them for a blush was staining his cheeks.

"Hello ma chére, how are you doing today, Sakura-chan? It is such a nice day isn't it? The sky is such a deeeep blue, and the lake is such a nice green, and everything and everyone is greeeen!" Toji announced, flouncing (A/N: As in walking with exaggerated jerky motions.) over to them and directing his last few words pointedly at Syaoran, who grimaced at his choice of words.

(A/N: He's talking about Syaoran being jealous, just in case you didn't know, Toji may be dumb, but he's not THAT dumb! Well okay…maybe he is…heheh)

Sakura blinked, "What did you call me?"

"Oh you mean ma chére? I don't know what that means either! I picked it up from a television series! I don't even know what language it is in!" Toji said with a wave of his hand. Everybody who heard it stared at him strangely and sweat dropped.

"Let's go over to Eriol and Syaoran's house!" Tomoyo squealed suddenly, dragging Sakura along with her unwillingly. Eriol in turn dragged Syaoran along. (A/N: They are acting so much like each other, ne?)

"Au revoir pour maintenant, mon fleur! À demain!" Toji said as he bid them goodbye. This time they didn't look back, nor did they bother to ask him if he knew what he was saying. For they were sure that he wasn't aware of what he was saying anyway.

But that was the only time they thought they were right and turned out to be wrong.

Toji did understand the last statement he had made, after all, he wasn't THAT ignorant. Or was he?

#$&Later at Syaoran and Eriol's house&$#

"Why are we here anyway?" Sakura grumbled, slumping on the couch as she threw her bag down on a random spot. Tomoyo didn't answer, choosing to ignore her and talk to Eriol instead.

DING DONG! The bell rang. (A/N: I would have thought it was rather obvious actually.) Syaoran ran to open the door, if only just to escape the suffocating presence in the living room.

"SYAORAN-KUN!" a mass of females came rushing over and gave him a bone-crushing hug all at once, knocking the wind out of him and causing his face to turn blue from the loss of air. '_Oh no, I don't want to die here! I'm still young, I can't die! But who are these people hugging me?' _he thought as rationally as he could.

He had a sinking feeling in his stomach, and the worst thought came to his mind. '_No, no it can't be! But they're back in Hong Kong! Why would they be here?'_ he thought frantically, panic eating at him.

"SYAORAN-KUN! DID YOU MISS US? WE MISSED YOU! HOW WERE YOU? WE WERE FINE! WE NEVER KNEW YOU CARED!" Four identical voices screamed at him as they let go. Dazedly Syaoran muttered, "So this is what's known as a one-sided conversation,"

"Syaoran! Who's at the—?" said Eriol cheerfully but he never managed to finish asking his question for he was immediately pounced on and he realized who they were. "Fuutie, Fanren, Sheifa, Feimei, Meilin, Nakuru? What are you all doing here? I thought you were in Hong Kong!"

As they slowly released him from their grip, they looked around. Then, Nakuru froze. "Oh my! You've both got yourselves girlfriends!" she screamed, as if wanting the whole neighborhood to know the information she had just acquired.

"Shhh!" Syaoran yelled as he slammed the door shut. "I do not have a girlfriend!" he hissed at Nakuru as she shrugged.

"Are you sure? You looked rather compatible with that girl over there with honey-blonde hair! Don't be shy!"

"I. Hate. That. Person. I. Do. Not. Look. Compatible. With. Her." He said, spelling word by word slowly and carefully.

"And I love you too," Sakura said rolling her eyes and blowing off a few strands of her hair. Syaoran's sisters, however, seemed to have gotten the wrong message and went over to her, making her back off into a corner.

"You love Syaoran?" "That's so sweet!" "Young love!" "You're soo kawaii and pretty! Unlike Syaoran, he's a grouch. When he was a kid he glared at the doctor who was about to take his vaccination. Then he started wailing after he took the jab!" Sakura snickered and Tomoyo laughed along with her.

Syaoran glared at them, seemingly turning redder after every comment his sisters made. "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" he yelled at the top of his voice, and this time it was certain that the entire neighborhood could hear him.

"If she wasn't your girlfriend you could have just said so Syaoran, you didn't have to yell," Meilin drawled out as she smirked at him. "Yeah, you could have said so otouto-san!" his sisters chirped in unison, it seemed like everyone was on his opposition side. He was left speechless, as to say.

"So who are they, anyway?" Meilin said, staring pointedly at Sakura and Tomoyo.

"This is Eriol's girlfriend, Tomoyo Daidouji, and this is Sakura Kinomoto, her best friend and my worst enemy." Syaoran explained with a bored expression on his face. "So HE's the one with the girlfriend, who would've expected it? Syaoran was always the ladies' man, after all." They mused as Nakuru went over to congratulate her younger cousin.

Meilin's eyes widened at his words. Sakura Kinomoto? Tomoyo Daidouji? Hell, she knew them! "Sakura? Tomoyo? Remember me?" she said, barely able to conceal her excitement.

Tomoyo and Sakura looked at her with a minimal amount of curiosity. _'Do I know anyone with Li in her surname besides Li Syaoran?'_ Sakura thought as something clicked in her mind. A picture of a young Meilin standing on a swing, her hair tied up in two ponytails appeared in her mind.

"Meilin! I haven't seen you since grade school!" Sakura squealed, encasing Meilin in a big hug. "I can't believe you're related to that guy," she said, jabbing a finger in Syaoran's direction. Tomoyo laughed, saying, "Welcome back Meilin."

"I have a feeling that we are going to have lots of fun here messing with Syaoran, since I'll be attending your school along with him," Meilin said, smirking slyly at Sakura.

"We'll make his life a living hell!" Sakura shrieked, pumping her fist in the air.

"Just in case you didn't know, I'm standing right here. You don't have to discuss me like I'm invisible you know," Syaoran muttered.

"You mean you didn't know you're invisible?" Eriol answered him, glasses flashing suspiciously.

"The whole world is against me," Syaoran said as he sighed.

I'm so so sorry that this chapter was so boring. But I had to introduce Meilin into the story, because…I'm not telling! You'll find out soon. Please R and R! I'll update after I get ten reviews, or if I have inspiration :Grins: Guess I cant quit my habit after all! Please review!

Translations: (Those not in Japanese are French, just in case you didn't know.)

Ma chére - my dear

Au revoir pour maintenant - goodbye for now

Mon fleur - my flower

À demain - until tomorrow

Kawaii – Cute

Otouto-san – Younger brother (I think)


End file.
